jungle_heatfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel 12 - Ultimate Weapon
General Information The Ultimate Weapon campaign is unlocked after defeating the General Blood Citadel and consists of 15 battles. Defeating the Ultimate Weapon Citadel at the end of the campaign grants the player access to build the Lightning Gun . This weapon damages air units and has a maximum damage 3x stronger than a fully upgraded Jericho. Strategy Below is the strategy used by Ogre13 to defeat every base in the Ultimate Weapon Campaign. A total of 220 or less troops were used for each battle and the total time to destroy all 15 bases was 2 days. I found Iron Trap and Bloody Ring to be particularily hard, but they would probably have been easier with an 8 Predator army. Road to Valor *35 Mosquito (Level 1) Deploy all troops on the N Flame Tower. If Mosquitos are not available to you yet, then you can use a variety of other troops to beat this level. This is about as easy as it gets during this campaign. Strangle Hold *35 Mosquito (Level 1) Deploy troops on the NE Watchtower. I recommend deploying enough troops to defeat the first five buildings on that side and then deploying the rest where the Flame Towers are, so that they go directly to the inside of the base. If you deploy all of your Mosquitos then they will go around the base in a circular motion and die. Alternatively, you can use Predators or Iron Storms to defeat this base. Broken Branch *35 Mosquito (Level 1) Deply all troops on the S side, in between each Flame Tower. Using 1-2 Sappers will help destroy traps in this area and help your troops survive. Predators will make short work of this base. Another alternative would be to use Gunners, Pyros, and Bombers on the SW side in between the Flame Towers. You will need enough Bombers to destroy two sets of walls. Iron Trap *15 Slashers (Level 5) - Used to gather defending Mosquitos *24 Mosquito (Level 3-4) *2 Predator (Level 1) *1 Airstrike - Used to kill the defending Mosquitos once they have been bunched together After deploying troops onto the battlefield, a group of level 1 Mosquitos comes out of the jungle to attack you. Start this fight by deploying 1 Slasher in the SW corner, followed by another. The trap should spring. Once all of the Mosquitos are out drop 1 Slasher in the E corner. Once it dies drop another in the SW corner. Each time you drop a Slasher the Mosquitos will swarm to kill it. Alternating from left to right will cause them to bunch up. Blast them with an Airstrike once they are bunched together. It should take between 10 and 15 Slashers to do it. In my four attempts I never needed more than 15. Owl Nest *30 Mosquito (Level 3-4) Whether using Mosquitos, Predators, or Black Hawks, deploy all troops on the NE Death Ray. Iron Storms will also work and will go straight to the heart of the base once they have destroyed the first four buildings. Bloody Ring *8 Iron Storms (Level 2) *10 Bombers (Level 6) You may achieve victory using one of two spots. You may deploy on the E side, across from the Gold Storage, or the SE side in between the two Flame Towers. Drop one storm, followed by enough Bombers to blow up the section of wall. Immediately use all of the remaining storms. If you wait until the flame towers have been destroyed then they will go left instead of straight ahead toward the headquarters. Heavenly River *2 Predators (Level 1) *8 Black Hawks (Level 2) The first thing you'll notice about this base is that there are two Predators and three Iron Storms openly defending the headquarters. What do they both have in common? They can't attack air troops. Any combination of Black Hawks and Predators will destroy this base easily and you will get three stars. Launch one Black Hawk or Predator on each of the S Flame Towers. They will destroy them and move to the next Flame Tower. Once destroyed, deploy all remaining units in the same location and they will move to the center of the base and destroy everything else. Heart of the Beast *2 Predators (Level 1) *8 Black Hawks (Level 2) This base is even and well rounded. There are too many walls and Spider Guns to use ground troops. A group of 8 Predators will likely give you a 100% victory but I didn't want to wait. I deployed all troops on the N side of the base, near the Oil Storage. There are a few traps there so a Sapper or two will help your air troops. Deploying here will give you a few stars and all of the resources. Mountain Pass of Ghosts *44 Mosquitos (Level 3-4) A very easy base to beat, but may take a try or two to get the timing right. A group of 8 Predators will destroy this base to 100% no matter where you deploy. If you're using Mosquitos, then the base can be a bit tricky. The outter box of walls has a bunch of Death Rays. Deploy all Mosquitos on the N Flame Tower. You have to do it quickly and deploy them all before the Spider Gun is destroyed. If you deploy any Mosquitos after the Spider Gun has dropped then they will go North to the Death Rays. Zepplin *44 Mosquitos (Level 3-4) A very easy base to defeat. The S side of the base looks fancy but doesn't hold any traps. If you want to use Iron Storms, then deploy in the green spaces in between the Death Rays. If using Mosquitos, deploy on the E side in front of the Jericho. They will jump over all of the walls and destroy everything. Well of Pride *44 Mosquitos (Level 3-4) This base can be defeated by air or by ground. If using Mosquitos, Black Hawks or Predators, deploy all troops on the NW or SE side of the base, where all the Flame Towers are. Troops should march straight up the field and destroy the headquarters. If using Iron Storms, Gunners or Pyros, deploy on the W side of the base where there is a break in the walls. The troops should go straight to the headquarters after destroying the first few buildings. Red Sky *43 Mosquitos (Level 3-4) *5 Slashers (Level 4) - Used to explode traps Red Sky is an interesting base. Air Strikes rain down continuously on the green grass. It looks cool, but it won't affect your troops because they don't strike the inside of the base. I would not attempt Predators on this base because of the 8 defending Lightning Guns. I also would not try Pyros because they will be destroyed by the Air Strikes while outside of the walls. That leaves Iron Storms or Mosquitos. There are a number of traps outside of the walls and you'll need dummy troops or Sappers to detonate them. I used Slashers and dropped them where I wanted to deploy troops. Deploy all Mosquitos on the S Watchtower. A large group will destroy everything and give you a 100% win. Gates of Fear *8 Iron Storms (level 2) *10 Bombers - If using Iron Storms *5 Sappers (Level 1) - Used to disarm traps if using Predators This base looks easy, but the building layout leads the troops in an odd pattern. There are many traps and they should be disarmed if you're going to be using air troops. If using Iron Storms, deploy all troops on the S Death Ray. They will march straight up the column and destroy the headquarters. You will win, but you won't get 3 stars. If using Predators, deploy the Sappers in the blank section on the W side. There are a number of traps that will decimate your army if you don't disarm them. Deploy in the same location. A group of 8 Predators will give you 100%. Thunder Bolt *5 Slashers (Level 4) - Used to explode traps *43 Mosquitos (Level 3-4) Using Predators or Black Hawks on this base is out of the question. There are 8 Lightning Guns and 4 Jerichos to shoot down anything you may deploy. Iron Storms would have to destroy a minimum of three walls to get to the center and may not make it if they detour. Instead try Mosquitos. There are traps on the S side of the base and some within the base, so dummby troops or Sappers are a must. I used one Slasher around the drop zone to blow up traps before letting my army go. Deploy on the S side near the Center Death Ray. The first bunch will destroy the ray and the remainder will go on to the Lightning Guns. Ultimate Weapon *43 Mosquitos (Level 3+) *1-5 Sappers (Level 1) - Used to disarm traps *1 Slasher (Level 4) - Used to explode traps Drop 1 slasher in the green space inbetween the two Watchtowers. This will explode the Big Bada Boom. Next deploy the Sappers to disarm the Traps near the Jericho and the Flame Tower. Next you can deploy the Clan HQ troops, Heroes, or army of Mosquitos. As you can see in the pictures below I deployed the Mosquitos and did not need the Clan HQ, Heroes or Airstrikes. Additional Strategy for defeating Ultimate Weapon Citadel *8 Iron Storm (level 3) *Bombers 15 (level 5-6) *Sappers 1-5 (Level 1) - Used to disarm traps If deploying 4-5 Sappers, drop all Sappers In the green space inbetween the two Watchtowers. This will disarm the Big Bada Boom and all or most of the traps.IIf deploying less than 4, then start by dropping a Slasher or to explode the large bomb and follow with the Sappers. Next you can deploy the Clan HQ troops or certain other troops to begin absorbing the damage, followed by enough Bombers to destroy the walls near the Defdrones. Deploy all Iron Storms. Once they have destroyed the Defdrones, deploy the remaining Bombers to destroy the walls near the Flame Tower. Category:Citadels Category:Gameplay